The main characteristic of currently known methods of agitation of liquids is that the liquid to be mixed is moved inside a stationary installed container. Friction forces between the liquids and wall of the container breaks the liquid's movement. The higher speed of movement of the liquids, the stronger the breaking force. Most of the existing mixers are specialized at performance within rather narrow range of characteristics: mixing of low viscosity liquids, mixing of high viscosity liquids, making emulsions or extracts, milling solids in liquids etc. There is no universal apparatus for a variety of mixing processes.
Typical drawbacks of prior art mixers are:
                mixing is not always complete, or more often extended time is required in order to obtain a resultant homogeneous mixture.        in many cases, undesirable aeration takes place as a consequence of air being introduced into the liquid. Bubbles of air result, and these represent either un-mixed material, or alternately, material that has been mixed but which requires that the bubbles be broken up either mechanically, or with a suitable anti-foaming reagent additive.        mixing of high viscosity liquids involves more powerful energy consuming equipment.        mixers for laboratories and industrial needs are structurally complicated and have sophisticated electronic control systems which are rather expensive.        